Anything for a Brother (it was Can't think of One)
by Bast and Catnip
Summary: Tantomile thinks back on Cori's origins.......a title...And kitties, the LAST chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Bast: Okay, third peice of fanfiction.  
  
Catnip: The "clone" theory has been done before, but  
  
we decided to try it.  
  
Bast: Pleeeeeeeeease read and reveiw!!!  
  
Catnip: It tis in Tantomile's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Lack of Title 'cause braindead authors can't think of one.  
  
Rain beat on the top of the old cardboard box we were huddled  
  
in. I moved so my paw would not get dripped on. Cori curled up beside  
  
me for warmth.  
  
You alright? I asked him mentally.  
  
Yes, just damp.  
  
Who isn't? He smiled.  
  
Misto.  
  
Well, he cheats.  
  
We might as well get some sleep. It will be another hour before the rain  
  
stops.  
  
He put his head on my flank and settled into sleep. I smiled. My little  
  
brother. Even though everyone calls him my "twin" it is not entirely true.  
  
I remember how we came togther....  
  
I was in the Terrox, which humans call the "pound." My mother chased  
  
away all intruders who stuck their large furless paws into our cage.  
  
Then the two humans came. I could feel their aruras. Bad. Cruel. I was  
  
only two months old then, and tryed to fight. It was no use. They took  
  
me to what they called the "lab."  
  
They recaged me. Made me eat weird things and pricked me  
  
with shiny things. I finally escaped when a carless human tom opened  
  
my caged door to wide and gave me cleance to the open window.  
  
In the months that followed I was an alley cat. I quickly learned  
  
the rules of the street by picking them up from the minds of  
  
other cats.  
  
I wish someone would help me.  
  
I first heard the voice a month after I had joined the Jellicles. At  
  
first I thought it the wind or a Jellicle thinking to loud. I strengthend  
  
my defenses so stray thoughts would not find themselves in my  
  
head.  
  
Is there anyone there? Or am I alone?  
  
Hello? I called mentally to the voice.  
  
Is someone there? The voice, sad and worn floated back to me.  
  
Yes.  
  
Bast: I know it tis short, but if you want more reveiw!!!!  
  
Catnip: You can tell we love reveiws.  
  
Bast: I wonder if we can get through a fic not mentioning Misto.  
  
Catnip: Why should we?  
  
Bast: *shrug* The challange.  
  
Catnip: Oh. 'k. Please reveiw and make our day! 


	2. Chapter Two

Bast: People reviewed!!!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Catnip: So we wrote another chapter.  
  
Bast: 'Tis short and, we feel, not very good.  
  
Catnip: We are sorry for the problom with mental speech, italics didn't work.  
  
Now mental speech will be in 'blah, blah.'  
  
Bast: Please reveiw!  
  
I called out again to the voice. 'Who are you?' There was a long pause.  
  
'I am called 46b by the creatures here.' The voice seemed unsure of itself.  
  
'That is no name for a cat. Are you a cat.' Another pause.  
  
'Cat. I belive so yes…I have been called a "cat" by the creatures here.'  
  
'You should know if you're a cat or not. At the very least your mother  
  
would of told you.'  
  
'Mother? What is a Mother?'  
  
I frowned, confused. 'Yu do not know what a mother is?'  
  
'No.' awnsered the voice mornfully. 'Please help me. I do not like these  
  
creatures. They bring pain.'  
  
I thought quietly for a few minutes.  
  
'Please. I am not lying. I am not trying to trick you!'  
  
I jumped. "How…" Remembering that he was not close enogh for verbal  
  
speech I quickly changed to mental speech.  
  
'How did you know I was thinking that???'  
  
'I….I'm sorry. You just said it….' THe voice sounded sheepish and hurt.  
  
I sighed. 'I might help you. Were are you? Can you describe it?'  
  
'Yes…there are lots of cages. Big, strong, furless creatures in white.'  
  
I shivered. 'The creatures in white make me eat round things and poke  
  
me.'  
  
I stumbled and nearly threw up. The Lab! He was in the Lab!  
  
'You have been here? You must know what it is like. Please free me!'  
  
'I will.' I swore to myself I would get him out of there if it was the last  
  
thing I did.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Bast: That was horrid.  
  
Catnip: What? The plot line or the chapter?  
  
Bast: *Nod*  
  
Alonzo: At least it isn't as bad as the paordy you two are righting. It's a mess.  
  
What were you thinking making us do CATS??? I have to play Cori! And Misto  
  
is going to have a fit when he finds out what is part is.  
  
Cori: What's wrong with playing me???  
  
Catnip: No he won't. Come one! He gets to sing his own song!  
  
Bast: You just gave away the part!!!!  
  
Catnip: Oops.  
  
Misto: Forget it. I am not playing that emmbarassing part!  
  
Catnip: Vicki is Bomb and if you choose to change parts I'll give Plato your part.  
  
Misto: Uh….do'h….*makes weird sounds and twitces*  
  
Bast: Catnip, that was mean.  
  
Catnip: *grins* 


	3. Chapter Three (We're real creative)

Catnip: Okay, okay Bast, Quaxo can make an appearance. But, if we write a Lord of the Rings fic about one of the fellowship alone, I get to have Legolas appear!  
  
Bast: Yah! My muse makes an appearance. (Yes, I am a Mitso fanatic!)  
  
Catnip: Oh, Nephele, when I reviewed your fic, Letters, (I recommend it) I didn't mean to sound like no one else would like it. I just meant I would read it to the end! Please forgive me. I couldn't find your e-mail or anything, so I thought I'd put it here.  
  
Bast: THANK YOU REVEIWERS! *hugs all who reviewed*  
  
I lay on my back, looking at the stars. How was I going to get in and find him without getting caught? Even bigger issue. How were we both going to get out again? I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not sense a cat approaching me.  
  
"Hello Tantomile. What is the matter?" I jumped up, for I was not used to being surprised. Little Quaxo looked up at me, with eyes too wise for a kitten. It gave me the feeling that he knew what I was thinking, although his thoughts were just on being concerned about me.  
  
"Nothing Quaxo. Just dreaming."  
  
"'Bout what?" I smiled. Kitten curiosity.  
  
"None of your business little one." He wrinkled his nose in annoyment.  
  
"I'm growing. Some." I laughed.  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"You sound like Jellyorum." He looked back the way he came. "I have to go. Be careful. Act normal." With that he bounded away. I immediately searched his mind to find out what he meant, but found nothing but his thinking about what was for dinner.  
  
Act normal….I suddenly stood up. That was it! A lot of cats were let out to roam in the Lab, so they wouldn't get cranky and bite the humans. They wouldn't notice another cat wandering around. I smiled. Quaxo didn't even know how much he had helped.  
  
Tomorrow night I would go. As the sun began to wink over the horizon, I slipped into pleasant dreams.  
  
Bast: I love my muse. And Tanto, and Cori, and Vicki!  
  
Catnip: I Tanto and Cori are my favorites CATS characters. *hugs Tant + Cori*  
  
Bast: Please, pleeeeeeease review! *hugs all the reviewers again*  
  
Catnip: Can anyone think up a title??? Our muses are bad at thinking up titles. 


	4. The End

Catnip: Last chapter.  
Bast: Yep! Oh yah! *Jumps up and hugs all the reveiwers*   
Catnip: Also, we don't own CATS or UPS.  
************************************  
I stood in front of the Lab. The chainlink fence was easy to  
to get over, but I had to get into the building. I watched the humans  
beside the doors, waiting for my chance to get in.  
It was awhile before my chance came. A human tom in   
brown went up to the doors, holding a large box. He headed towards  
the stationary humans, unaware that I was on his heels. He stopped,   
and after a minute of conversing with the other humans, (something  
about package, signiture, and something called UPS) they opened  
the doors. I scrambled in before the doors shut.  
Using my mind, I called out to my captured friend. 'Hello?  
Corpricat?' Corpricat. I had relayed my plan to him this morning,   
and we had decided on a cat name for him. We coulden't have him  
called by numbers and letters when we got back to the junkyard. We  
had decided that we would keep the Lab a secret.  
'Hello? Tantomile?' I caught his psychic trail and bounded   
down a long hall.   
'I will be there in a minute. I'm almost there.' I finally stopped  
at a large door. I lept up and caught the handle of the door, {Cat: One  
of those handles that you have to pull down to open.} letting the door   
swing open while I was holding on to the handle.   
I looked around the small room I found myself in. A cage sat   
in one corner, and I could see a ball of fur curled in the back of it.  
"Hello Corpricat. I'm here." I bounced over to the cage and   
caught the rod that was holding it shut in my mouth and pulled it  
free. The cage door swung open. Corpricat uncurled himself and   
walked into the light. My heart stopped. He caught my thought   
and cocked his head.   
"Twin? I look like you then Tantomile?" I nodded, dumbstruck.  
"Yes. Twin." He smiled. I shook my head free of all thoughts.   
"Come on. Let's get out of this place." We ran down the hall, and out   
of the door, passing the man in brown. We were chased by the door   
humans, but we escaped over the fence. Far away we both lay in the  
shadows to catch our breath. Corpricat looked over at me.   
"Thank you. Sister." I smiled.  
"Any thing for a brother."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Cori looked over at me and smiled. "What are you thinking about  
Tantomile?" He asked, although he knew perfectly well what I was thinking.   
I stood up.   
"Come on Cori. The rain has stopped." I grinned kittenishly. "Bet   
you can't beat me to the Junkyard. He stood, acknowledging the challenge.  
"I bet I can." We both raced of under the now blue sky, leaving   
memories in the dust.  
********************************************  
Bast: One word for the readers.  
Catnip: REEEEEEEVEIW!!!!!! 


End file.
